Return of the Dark
by ZombieC
Summary: 16 años hace de la destrucción de El Anillo Único ,pero realmente la destrucción de ese anillo fue el final de Sauron? Y si la Tierra Media esta en peligro devuelta de ser sumida en la obscuridad? Los habitantes de la Tierra Media no lo saben aún ,pero una joven cargará el destino de todos. Tal como lo hizo Frodo Bolsón alguna vez ..La carga es no tan poderosa , pero peligrosa.
1. Podría ser ?

(Aclaración : **Negrita : **son pensamientos o sueños . _Cursiva :_ Hablan en élfico)

Hacía 16 años de la destrucción de El Anillo Único ,y este día (el aniversario de la destrucción del anillo) La Comunidad se dedicaba a tener un banquete especial. En recordatorio de que ese maldito anillo había sido destruido.

La cena del aniversario comenzó ,todos estaban felices de volver a verse .La cena transcurrió tranquila en uno de los finos salones de Rivendel (Bueno ,tranquila obviando las sonoras carcajadas de Gimli , quien reía cada vez que decía algún chiste para molestar a Legolas) . Lord Elrond ,quien ahora entraba en el salón ,saludo a todos alegremente ,para luego llamar a Gandalf para hablar en privado. Ambos se disculparon por no quedarse a comer con ellos y se retiraron.

Gandalf y Elrond se dirigieron a una sala un tanto alejada del salón donde estaban cenando ,y cuando se aseguraron de que nadie los escuchaba ,Elrond y Gandalf comenzaron a hablar.

Disculpa por no haberte podido recibir antes y tener que haber interrumpido la cena ,He tenido un día atareado ,Me han dicho que necesitabas hablar urgente conmigo. Dime ,que ha sucedido?

Sauron. – se limitó a decir Gandalf.

Sauron?! Imposible! – Dijo Elrond cambiando su cara de intriga por una de preocupación.

Se las ha apañado para ubicar su segunda creación.. Aunque no creo que aún halla hecho planes para ir a buscarlo.. pero sin duda los esta planeando.

Pero.. Cómo? – La preocupación en Elrond no hacía más que aumentar,no sólo Sauron había conseguido ubicar El segundo Anillo de poder que había creado.. Sino que ya estaba haciendo planes para ir a buscarlo!

No lo se aún.. Pero es imposible localizar el Anillo en donde está ,Imposible claro ,si no tienes magia de tu lado.. – Dijo mirando por la ventana a ningún lugar en concreto.

Entonces.. Debo suponer que un mago lo esta ayudando.. – Dijo con tono de entender por donde venía el asunto.

Exacto.. Pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el anillo ,y traerlo devuelta ,para buscar una forma de destruirlo. – y con voz más tranquila ,añadió – Esto debe permanecer entre nosotros ,si alguien se entera de la existencia de El Segundo Anillo.. Este les controlará como pasaba con el anterior.. y pondremos en grave peligro a su portadora una vez pise cualquier rincón de la Tierra Media. En cambio si no lo saben ni siquiera notarán la presencia de algo maligno en el lugar ,Ya que este es mucho menos poderoso que el anterior y no desprende tanta energía maligna de el.

Bien – dijo un poco más calmado – Hablaremos de el viaje hacia .. ese mundo – _ese mundo _lo dijo con un tanto de desagrado – mañana a primera hora ,no pienso dejar que ese anillo caiga en manos de Sauron . Ahora ,ve a descansar Gandalf ,puedo ver lo cansado que estas por el viaje hasta aquí.

Bien ,Hasta mañana ,Elrond. – Gandalf se despidió con un gesto y luego se retiró a su habitación .. Por el camino escuchó unas sonoras carcajadas (Ni más ni menos que de Gimli) que provenían del salón donde estaban terminando de cenar.. Gandalf no había comido mucho.. Pero tampoco tenía hambre ,El cansancio y las preocupaciones lo dejaron exhausto . Así que sin pensarlo fue a su habitación y se quedó profundamente dormido ni bien se acostó.

Cuando Gandalf y Elrond se retiraron , Dejaron un tanto intrigados a los que estaban cenando. Ya habían terminado la cena ,pero se habían quedado en el salón para charlar. Legolas estaba ya bastante molesto por los chistes de Gimli ,y además necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Así que decidió saludar a sus amigos e ir por los jardines a caminar .

Luego de caminar un rato ,encontró un árbol de su agrado y se subió a una de las ramas más altas y se quedo sentado allí disfrutando de la luz de la luna y de la suave brisa que corría por el lugar. De pronto ,una palabra le hizo estremecerse de golpe ,y buscó con la vista de donde provenía la palabra. Divisó unos ventanales cercanos y pudo escuchar a Gandalf y a Elrond hablando. Cuando escuchó de que hablaban estaba entre sorprendido y aterrado. – **Segundo Anillo? – **Pensó – **De que hablan? – **Legolas ahora estaba oficialmente confundido ,de donde había salido ese "Segundo Anillo"? Porque jamás dijeron nada sabiendo que algún día Sauron podría recuperarlo? Donde se encontraba tal Anillo? No paraba de hacerse preguntas ,Aunque una de sus preguntas se vió respondida cuando escuchó a Gandalf hablar de el porque nadie debía saber de él ,el anillo debía permanecer en secreto . Aún asi Todavía quedaban dos preguntas sin respuesta. Con esas dudas se dirigió a su habitación, (él también estaba cansado por el viaje) y se acostó, luego de horas y horas ,se durmió pensando en sus preguntas sin respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente ,Gandalf estaba nervioso ,aún más que la noche anterior. Lo había sentido.. Algo andaba mal.. aún peor de lo que ya estaban las cosas.. sentía una energía (aunque pequeña) maligna ,una que no sentía hace tiempo.. 16 años para ser exactos. El segundo Anillo se encontraba en la Tierra Media.

De ningún otro modo era posible que el pudiera estar sintiendo su energía si no fuera así. Gandalf se dirigió al despacho de Elrond con urgencia ,y le dijo lo que sucedía , Elrond se puso más que histérico , eso quería decir que Sauron tenía el anillo o que estaba a punto de tenerlo!

No puede estar donde Sauron ,si así fuera tu también podrías sentir su energía – Dijo Gandalf – pero sin dudas el anillo esta de el bando contrario ,tan solo espero que al menos su portadora este a salvo ,aunque si el anillo calló en las manos de Saruman ,como supongo , dudo que no la hallan matado.

Es lo más probable que la hallan asesinado ,por desgracia .

Luego de eso ,se quedaron callados por un largo rato ,y en el momento en que los dos estaban más sumidos en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió ,dejando ver a 2 guardias de los que recorrían los alrededores de Rivendel vigilando (ya que últimamente había algún que otro orco por esos lugares..)

_Maestro Elrond –_ Dijo el líder

_Que sucede ,Mereth?- _Contestó con tono perdido,sumido en sus pensamientos

_Hemos encontrado un grupo de orcos en las afueras de la ciudad –__ pausó un momento –__ y un poco más lejos hemos encontrado una joven herida_

_Gandalf y Elrond salieron de sus pensamientos automáticamente . Una joven herida? Podría ser..? _


	2. Mocosa Insolente!

_Beepbeep-Beepbeep-Beepbeep _– Maldito Aparato – Dijo Iris prácticamente en sueños ,y estirando la mano para apagar el despertador ,al hacerlo no pudo volver a dormirse así que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse

Maldición! – dijo al ver el reloj – estoy llegando tarde al colegio! Otra vez! Mierda mierda mierda

Con el cabello atado y a medio peinar salió corriendo de su departamento ,al salir vió como perdía el autobús ,así que tuvo que ir al colegio a pie. Al llegar estaba a medio cabrear ,y terminó de cabrearse ni bien entró a su clase ,gracias a su profesor que la había regañado por llegar tarde por cuarta vez. La clase fue como todos los días "**Jodidamente aburrida". **Iris no podía esperar a que tocara la campana para irse y llegar a su departamento para agarrar el arco y flechas para su clase de Tiro al blanco. –Por Fin! – dijo al escuchar la campana.

Ya en su casa ,Iris se preparaba algo de comer ,ya que por levantarse tarde ,no había podido comer nada ,eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y tenía tiempo hasta las 5 para prepararse para su clase de tiro al blanco.

Cuando terminó de comer ,se dirigió a su habitación y se puso una cadena que siempre llevaba puesta ,tenía un anillo muy especial para ella ,ya que ella suponía (puesto a que ella nunca conoció a sus verdaderos padres) que sus padres se la habían dejado cuando ella era apenas una bebé ,ella recuerda ese anillo desde que tiene uso de razón.

Una vez preparada salió de su departamento nuevamente ,para encaminarse a sus clases. No necesitaba del autobús ,ya que el lugar donde se practicaba tiro al blanco quedaba solo a unas cuadras de su departamento.

Al llegar ,se acercó a una de sus amigas y la saludó para luego empezar a charlar con ella

Tania! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Crei que ya no vendrías por aquí.

No ha sido tanto! Solo fue una semana ,he estado enferma ,tenía tantos mocos que ni siquiera podía hablar

Bueno ,me alegro que hallas mejorado ,espero que no hallas perdido tu puntería ,recuerda que me debes una pequeña competencia!

Claro que no la he perdido ,querida Iris ,yo en cambio espero que hallas mejorado la tuya o sería victoria segura –dijo con tono burlón

Hey! Mi puntería no era tan mala! –dijo fingiendo ofensa - Pero si ,he mejorado bastante , Kevin (su profesor) incluso dice que tengo mejor puntería que él.

Ver para creer – Dijo riendo

Para asombro de Tania ,Iris lanzó una flecha que en 2 segundos ya estaba en el blanco ,casi perfectamente en el centro. Tania se quedó helada ,la última vez que la vio con suerte daba en el blanco , Pero ahora su puntería era casi perfecta.

Bueno.. Veo que has practicado bastante

Si! Luego me debes la competencia!

Mejor lo dejamos para otro día ,estamos atrasadas con la clase – dijo señalando con la vista a Kevin que les indicaba que se unieran al resto. Antes de llegar ,Tania le preguntó curiosa a Iris – Hey.. Kevin ha hablado de mi en mi ausencia..?

Si! Y Definitivamente a veces se vuelve insoportable! .. Mmm.. Porqué lo preguntas?

No por nada –Dijo nerviosa Tania

Luego tendremos una pequeña charla –Dijo con tono burlón

La clase prosiguió normal ,salvo por unas miraditas entre Kevin y Tania que no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie en el lugar. La clase terminó un poco más tarde de lo normal ,Así que Tania e Iris se saludaron sin poder hablar ese "tema pendiente" que había quedado cuando hablaron de Kevin. –**En que andarán estos dos – **Pensó Iris.

Al salir del lugar,Iris vio con disgusto que ya era de noche ,al parecer la clase había durado mucho más de lo normal ,o tal vez se debía a que se distraía hablando con Tania o con Kevin. A Iris le gustaba caminar en la noche ,pero hoy se sentía incómoda ,mejor dicho _observada. _Iris miraba hacia atrás cada 1 minuto ,realmente sentía que alguien la seguía. Cuando Por fin llego a su departamento ,entró desesperaba y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Al entrar cerró automáticamente la puerta con llave ,y se dirigió a cerrar una ventana que descuidadamente había dejado abierta. Cuando iba a cerrarla ,se detuvo a mirar hacia afuera , viendo con terror unas grandes sombras que miraban en su dirección. Totalmente aterrada se alejo lo más rápido posible de la ventana y enseguida buscó un cuchillo de cocina . Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se quedó en un rincón. Esas cosas ,Fuesen lo que fuesen (Ya que personas no eran ,debido a su tamaño y la apariencia por más que apenas la pudo distinguir) la habían visto ,y sabía de alguna forma que la esperaban a ella. En estos momentos si se veía obligada a intentar defenderse ,Cualquier pulsera ,collar , o lo que fuere le resultaría incómodo ,así que se quitó una pulsera de metal que tenía grabado el nombre "Caelwin" ,y también se quitó la cadena con el anillo ,guardándose ambas cosas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos ,provenía de la ventana que segundos antes tenía un vidrio ,Una fea criatura se adentro en el departamento ,era grande y horrendo ,y como si fuera poco apestaba a muerto. La criatura se acercó a Iris ,ella no pudo hacer más que intentar clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago ,y cuando lo hizo ,la criatura se cubrió con el brazo ,por lo que el cuchillo quedó clavado en él. La criatura miró con algo parecido a una sonrisa y agarro a Iris por el cuello.

Dónde está? – dijo la criatura con una voz terrorífica

Quién? El qué? – Dijo Iris con dificultad ,ya que se estaba quedando sin aire

Tu sabes de que hablo – La criatura aflojo la mano para que Iris pudiera hablar ,pero sin soltarla

No –Dijo con voz temblorosa – En realidad no lo se

Mientes! –Dijo la criatura abofeteándola

No! Realmente no entiendo de que hablas! – dijo soltando unas lágrimas

Veo que no quieres colaborar –Dijo abofeteándola nuevamente – Donde está el Anillo?

Anillo? – Iris puso cara de no creérselo ,una teoría de lo que era esa cosa le vino a la mente ,pero todo eso era un libro , pero lo que tenía delante era muy parecido a un orco , así que suponiendo por un segundo que el libro estaba basado en hechos reales (aunque no sabiendo como el anillo había llegado a ella),contesto al "orco" de forma más segura – No sé de que me hablas.

Niña insolente! – El orco la empujo contra un espejo ,provocando algunos cortes en los brazos de Iris , Y dejando clavado un pedacito de espejo clavado en su espalda – Si no dejas de mentir te mataré!

Alto ahí! Gurth! – Dijo otro orco que se adentraba en la habitación – si la matas jamás sabremos donde está el anillo ,idiota!

No me llames idiota! – Respondío gurth con enojo

Entonces demuestra que no lo eres! Llevaremos a esta niña insolente con el amo ,el podrá hacer que le diga dónde está el anillo

Yo no voy a ningún lado! –dijo Iris ahora con enojo por que la llamaran "mocosa insolente" –Y menos con un par de orcos apestosos!

No te estamos dando opciones , mocosa. –Dijo Gurth ,dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Iris que la dejo inconsiente

_**Un gran ojo la observaba ,un ojo sin párpado ,rodeado de llamas ,en realidad ,el Ojo era llamas en sí. Luego escuchó una voz **_

"_**No hay nada más que muerte"**_

Iris se despertó sobresaltada ,ese sueño le había parecido muy real ,ese extraño ojo la había asustado .. Pero luego ,cuando recordó esa voz y sus palabras quedó aterrorizada. Qué demonios había sido eso? No tuvo más tiempo para pensar , porque se percató de que estaba siendo llevada en una jaula por un lugar extraño ,con bastantes árboles –** Dónde estoy? –** Pensó. Ella jamás había visto ese lugar en su vida. De pronto ,se dió cuenta que los orcos eran los que la llevaban ,aparentemente sin prestarle atención. –**Esta es mi oportunidad ,debo buscar algo para salir de esta jaula – **Examinó los barrotes y sonrió ,por lo visto ellos creyeron que no despertaría hasta llegar a _su_ destino –**Pero si esta echo de ramas! . **Los orcos no le prestaban atención a la jaula que llevaban detrás (la llevaban en una especie de carro con una cadena) pues ellos realmente no pensaron que Iris pudiera despertar hasta llegar a Isengard.

Iris tomó aire ,lo pensó unos minutos – **Es ahora o nunca –** y sin pensarlo devuelta pateo la jaula que estaba echa de troncos pequeños y logro partir dos de los barrotes . Por desgracia ,eso alerto a los orcos ,pero Iris tuvo tiempo de salir como pudo de la jaula (no sin llevarse algunas lastimaduras por parte de las puntas de los troncos partidos) y Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ,al principio notó los pasos pesados detrás de ella ,pero luego simplemente los dejó de escuchar – **Se abrán cansado –** Pensó Iris ,y en ese momento sintió que algo líquido caía por su cara. Puso sus manos en su frente ,de donde parecía provenir el líquido ,al ver su mano vio que era sangre ,ella supuso que no sentía dolor alguno por la conmoción del momento.. Pero pronto se empezó a sentir mareada y todo se oscurecío devuelta


End file.
